The invention relates to a coupling for the vibration-damping transmission of torques, comprising: a first coupling member, a second coupling member substantially coaxial therewith, at least one resiliently deformable intermediate member, which is arranged between the first and the second coupling members, connection means, which comprise flexible elements, are attached to the coupling members and extend in loops around the intermediate member, whereby these loops shorten in axial direction with relative angular movements of the coupling members and deform the intermediate member resiliently by compressive load.
Such a coupling is, for example, known from the documents laid open of German patent application No. 23 18 612. With this prior art coupling the intermediate member consists of a two-part rubber body of generally toroidal shape which is arranged between an annular outer coupling member and a hub-like inner coupling member and which is connected to both coupling members by vulcanization. The rubber body forms a cavity, which may be inflated by compressed air. The ropes are vulcanized into the rubber body.